


Cheater

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Adrien and Mari are shameless
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Everyone, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Cheater

Adrien had a small purple book in his back pocket.

It held names.

Alya. Rose. Juleka. Chloé. Lila. Alix.

They were all ticked off.

He had had trysts with each and every one of them, delighting in how different each was. Alya was more confident and sassy, and could top amazingly. Rose was kore shy but warm and sweet. Juleka was quiet and cute, and her moans sounded more like mewling. Chloé was a brat, which made for some excellent brat taming roleplay. Alix was just a good, confident fuck. And Lila could jerk it like a pro. Maybe she was one. She seemed the type to take a lot of cock.

The only one he hadn't yet fucked... Was Marinette.

His girlfriend.

He only really dated her because she was ladybug. He had known since he met her; her and ladybug had the same hair, same voice, same mannerisms and all that shit. It was painfully obvious. So he asked her out as Adrien to Marinette and she had accepted.

The novelty of dating a superhero wore off and he began to look for excitement.

So he began to fuck all of his female classmates behind his girlfriends back.

At first, it was quiet. Sneak out to fuck Rose in her room. Quietly bang Juleka in the janitor's closet. Then it escalated as time passed and he became cocky.

He would be deep analing Alya while she was on the phone to Marinette, or 69ing Lila in the next room over from his ditzy girlfriend, not even locking the door or hiding behind anything before they both undressed.

Cheating was a beautiful art, in his opinion. At 15, Adrien had his cock more wet than most adult men. There was always someone willing to take him inside of her. Nino was surprisingly ok with him fucking his girlfriend, laughing and saying he knew Adrien would fuck her right. Juleka and Rose, despite being lesbian girlfriends, guzzled his cum together, exhchanging sloppy white kisses. 

The only one who he hadn't fucked... Was Mari.

But she was getting cock. Absolutely.

He loved being cucked, and she turned out to be a cheating slut too. He would masturbate around the corner as she was fucked into oblivion by Luka, or fingered by Felix. He would cum all over himself whenever she exchanged sloppy kisses with his own father Gabriel Agreste when she thought he wasn't looking.

Both were sluts, in the end. But they were sluts together.


End file.
